A. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to loading dock equipment and in particular to devices that restrain vehicles at loading docks.
B. Prior Art
This invention is an improvement a commonly assigned and co-pending application Ser. No. 08/679,719 filed on Nov. 24, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,697 and entitled "Automatic wheel Chock". The subject matter of that patent application is expressly incorporated by reference. That invention represents a basic improvement in vehicle restraints that chock wheels as opposed to engaging and by hooking or blocking the ICC bar prevent movement of the vehicle. Specifically this invention improves performance of the brake to eliminat the potential for inconsistent operation. Variations caused by wear and humidity may result in the chock not always retracting from the wheel. This invention relates to two systems to provide a positive force to retract the chock without the use of a brake.